


Cherry Bomb

by StarlightHawke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightHawke/pseuds/StarlightHawke
Summary: Yoosung's forgetfulness leads to a day of panicked cooking, you in tow. Finally, when everything is finished, you're ready to relax...but Saeyoung has other plans.





	1. Zine version

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two different beginnings to this, and had to ditch the original one because of word count. I'm going to have the printed version as chapter one, and then the original version as chapter two. There isn't much different between the pieces beyond the beginning - if any - but I was considering expanding on the original version to make a SFW version of this day as well. Let me know after you read if that's something you'd be interested in!

Soft yellow curtains billow as a warm breeze enters the kitchen, delectable scents from all of the pies and pastries artfully arranged on every available surface mixing to create a mouth-watering aroma. A forgotten bake sale, a panicked boyfriend and a room full of half-mixed ingredients and haphazardly spread recipes had greeted you when you’d arrived home from work, exhausted and ready for a nap. True to your form, though, you’d rolled up your sleeves and jumped in, prepared to forsake the siren call of your bed to help Yoosung finish the overzealous attempt to compensate for his own forgetfulness.

With a relieved sigh, you carefully slide the last item- a cherry strudel, the picture of perfection - into the oven, letting the door snap shut to the tune of the soft beeps of Yoosung setting the timer. Cherries quickly overtake the muddle of smells in the air, almost as gratifying (though not quite) as actually getting to eat your masterpiece. Maybe… Yoosung won’t mind if you keep just one pastry? To eat?

All it takes is one glance at him to know he’s thinking the same, his gaze locking onto yours with humor dancing in his eyes. He bites his lip, you tug at the hem of your shirt. Then you both burst into laughter and you collapse into his chest as he entwines his arms around you.

“How on earth did you get flour in your hair?” The white wouldn’t be so easy spot against the blond locks if not for the roots growing in. Reaching up, you bat at Yoosung’s hair, showering the both of you in the powder. “And so much! Did you, like… decide to use it instead of gel today?”

Wrinkling his nose, Yoosung growls playfully. “And what if I did? Would you like it? Should this be my new look?”

A snort slips from you before you can stop it. “You’ll make Zen jealous when you’re the new trendsetter.” There’s a glint in his eye that’s all too familiar before you feel something sticky swiped across your cheek. Screeching, you jump away from him, eyes landing on a finger that appears to have been dipped in the bowl the cherries had been in. “Rude!”

“Not any more rude than you teasing me about my hair,” he retorts, snickering. “It looks like warpaint. Maybe I should-” Picking up the bowl, he swipes his finger through some of the thickened juice at the bottom. “-give you a matching stripe on the other side?”

“No!” As soon as the bowl hits the counter you’re turning, ready to dart through the house to the first safe room you can find. The downright evil cackling behind you is more than enough cause for you to whip off your apron and throw it over your shoulder to stall him, one foot already landing on the plush carpet of the living room. A plan forms in your mind, a map of the house cropping up as you draw your path to the bathroom on it. Two birds, one stone; you can lock him out and wash off your sticky face.

Around the chair, over the couch. The hall is but a few steps away when you hear Yoosung crash into the sofa, grumbled curses making you giggle. Such a cute klutz, never able to be as graceful as you. But the words of jest forming on your tongue die in an instant when suddenly you’re jerked to a stop, the cool fingers encircling your wrist yanking you around to stare up at a crooked grin and twinkling honey-colored eyes.

How did you not hear him come in?

“I come home to this place smelling like heaven on earth, and just when I think it can’t get any better, I snag my babe as she’s bolting by.” Saeyoung winks, bringing your hand up to press a kiss to your knuckles. Even after all this time, you can still feel the way your pulse begins to speed up by being in his presence. “I _do_ have to wonder, though…” His smile morphs into a wicked smirk, eyes flicking to the side where Yoosung’s standing, brushing off his jeans. “What is it that you’re running from, hmm? Is it possible that our puppy has been naughty?”

Following his gaze, you watch as Yoosung freezes in place, his face catching on fire. “I, what, no, that’s not, she, well. We… I?” His eyes meet yours, large and pleading for help. No doubt he’s as caught off-guard as you are by Saeyoung’s sudden appearance, not to mention the sultry undercurrent to his words. Rarely does he come home from work ready to play, but today, well. Today it appears you and Yoosung aren’t the only ones with a surprise.

“He’s being mean, Saeyoung,” you say with a pout, leaning into his broad chest and snuggling your head under his chin. Flustering Yoosung is one of your favorite things to do, doubly so when you can team up with someone who's an absolute master at it. It takes all your restraint not to titter at the way Yoosung’s eyes widen in shock, flitting between the two of you desperately. “We were baking together and having fun, and then he turned on me!”

“Like a wild animal.” You don’t have to see it to know the look Saeyoung is giving Yoosung is predatory. He tuts, wrapping an arm around you. “I thought we’d trained him better than that. I guess he needs another lesson.”

A visible shiver travels through Yoosung, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth. “I- no, we, we were just playing,” he argues, but his heart isn’t in it. Like you, Yoosung still falls prey to the intoxication that is being near Saeyoung - _especially_ when he’s taking total control over the situation. Except Yoosung has one additional weakness.

You.

And you know this.

Your eyes flutter shut as you give a quiet sniffle, turning your face to hide from Yoosung. “I was so, so scared. Please protect me, God Seven. Save me from the vicious puppy.” A pathetic whine trembles in the air and this time you allow yourself the smile, hidden from view.

“My precious babe. Look at me.” A whimper follows but both you and Saeyoung ignore it, knowing full well how much it drives Yoosung crazy to be both teased and ignored. The rough pad of his finger tucks under your chin and pulls you  until you’re face-to-face with him once more, his eyes zeroing in on the trail of cherry on your cheek. “What’s this?” He presses the tip of his finger against it, and the eerie sensation of skin sticking to skin causes you to cringe. “He marked you. We can’t let that stand.” The heavy weight of his hands rest on your shoulders as he turns you to face Yoosung, pushing you toward him.

Yoosung appears to be rooted in place, eyes filling with anticipation with every step you take. Saeyoung’s chest never breaks contact from your back, the sharp edges of his cross necklace pressing into your skin through your shirt. There’s so many sensations, you’re nearly overwhelmed; the heat behind you, the breath brushing the top of your head. The way your entire body tingles in excitement, the ember of passion awakening in your belly with great potential to burst into flames if given enough oxygen. Just the tiniest bit of pain to contrast the way your veins thrum with pleasure the closer you get to Yoosung. What is Saeyoung’s plan, you wonder? To sandwich you between them, obviously, but to what extent?

It’s not beyond him to play puppetmaster. In fact, it seems to be something he rather enjoys. So when you feel yourself unable to move any closer at only a couple of inches away from Yoosung, your curiosity only grows. There’s something up those black and yellow sleeves for sure.

No doubt this will be interesting.

For a few moments there’s silence, the only sounds that of the three of you breathing and the soft scratch of fabric. You gaze at Yoosung whose eyes are focused over your head, little tremors traveling through the lanky body you know and love. Electricity hums and sparks in the air between you, the suspense causing tension so thick it’s nearly palpable. Each passing second becomes increasingly unbearable, the ember growing into the tiniest flicker and causing your stomach to twist with nervous excitement. Yoosung’s fists keep curling and uncurling at his side. The only one who appears to be unaffected is the one behind you, whose breathing remains calm.

He’s drawing this out as long as he can. Teasing both of you, letting the budding levels of desire grow on their own. Dangling you right in front of Yoosung, his arms wrapped around you, close enough that Yoosung could reach out and touch either of you if he so dared.

Of course, he doesn’t. He’s learned by now how this works. Give in too early and Saeyoung just amps the teasing up another few notches.

Each breath feels like an eternity like this. Slowly, slowly, those large hands move down your shoulders, the rough palms warm as they pass over your sleeves onto the skin of your arms. The gentle scratch of calluses send goosebumps skittering over your flesh, the painful jumping of your heart stealing your breath when lips press against the side of your neck. Yoosung’s eyes flick to watch every hot, open-mouthed kiss left as Saeyoung makes a path from your shoulder to your ear, a noise of discontent escaping his throat when teeth latch and tug your lobe. Your eyes flutter and a breathy sigh of encouragement causes Saeyoung to pull once more before nibbling up the cartilage, hands coming to rest on your hips.

“I’m not sure how best to teach him to behave,” he admits in a whisper, fingers digging in to hold you in place as he rocks forward. Calm or not, there’s no denying that he is as affected as the both of you when he presses his hardness up against your ass, chuckling at your vain attempts to wiggle your hips against it. Teasing, teasing, always teasing - keeping you from responding the way you want, showing him how effective his methods are. “Should I have you teach him a lesson, or…” One hand slides lower, along the inside of your thigh, stopping just before he reaches the part of you desperate for his touch. “Should I make him watch while I console my frightened princess?”

“Sae… Saeyoung…” Your voice is hardly recognizable as your own, pitched lower and cracking as you tip your head back to rest on his shoulder. Lips ghost along the line of your jaw and you shiver, your hand rising to tangle fingers into coarse red hair. Already your mind is hazing over, lust and desire scattering your thoughts. The hand on your thigh twitches and you can’t stop the needy moan that rises within you, dampness pooling between your legs. A responding groan is loud next to your ear, raw and full of a primal want that only makes the sputtering fire burst into full-fledged flames as fingers creep down and slide up under hem of your skirt. For a moment your lungs seize, unable to breathe as all of your focus is on the path being traced up your sensitive skin, barely aware of his other hand slipping up your shirt. No doubt it’s only a few seconds but the space between heartbeats stretches on forever until the gentle drag of those fingers over the linen of your panties forces you to take a shuddering inhale, thighs quivering.

Another groan resounds, followed by Saeyoung nosing under your chin to bury his face in your neck. The slickness of your excitement allows him to rub smoothly across you, each time a little firmer, a little more daring as fingertips teasingly dip just into your folds. Shocks of electricity run up and down your body with every motion and you instinctively push against him, urging him to do more - but he sticks to his slow pace. It’s maddening.

 _Snick!_ You shiver as the silky fabric of your bra falls away, Saeyoung’s expert fingers making easy work of the front clasp. He cups the swell of your breast, thumb brushing over the peaked nipple in the way he knows drives you crazy. Breath catching in your throat, you melt against him, the inferno raging in your core lashing out to send fire blazing through your veins until every point on your body feels hot. Flicking, pinching, tweaking combines with the teasing of your clit and the way he’s grinding against your ass, turning you into a whimpering mess, lips parted in quiet pleas.

A shrill whine pierces the air and your eyes snap open in surprise, landing on the mewling man in front of you. Cheeks painted with the flush of desire and eyes half-lidded, Yoosung looks ready to fall apart as he watches, drinking in every noise and expression Saeyoung draws from you. You can feel the smile that stretches over Saeyoung’s lips and the gentle rumble of his chest as he chuckles.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten you, puppy.” His chin rests on your collarbone even as his fingers continue working you over. “This is your punishment. Watch and learn from your master.” It happens so fast you’re not prepared, barely able to comprehend the fabric being shoved out of the way before two fingers slide into you. Throwing your head back once more, a long moan from you combines with a lower one from Saeyoung. “Too bad you can’t feel this. She’s so wet, puppy. Wet and ready… for me.”

Yoosung’s whine is hardly audible over your own panting and the sound of your heartbeat in your ears. “Saeyoung, pl...please, let me touch her, or you, or do something, _anything-”_

“No!” There’s not an ounce of give in the word - not that there ever is when you all slip into your roles. Those fingers withdraw far too early and you’re left feeling cold when Saeyoung steps away from you, ignoring your discontented whimpering to instead approach Yoosung. Crossing your arms over your chest to hide that you’re rather self-conscious, you watch as he grabs Yoosung’s cheeks between his thumb and middle finger, getting close enough to him that their noses touch.

No words pass between the two, their gazes locked onto each other as you stand there, helplessly turned on and rubbing your legs together to try to satisfy the ache between them. Yoosung shrinks a little and attempts to pull away but Saeyoung holds him firm for a few moments longer. “Go to our room,” he murmurs, releasing Yoosung and turning to face you. “Puppy is getting impatient.”

Resuming your path from earlier, you move quickly, darting into the room without hesitation. Typically you’d undress but there are rules when the game is afoot; only the master can make decisions. The pets need to wait, to listen, to allow themselves to be led. The strictness varies depending on how intense Saeyoung is, but based on your interactions with him so far tonight, adhering would be wise.

Not that the punishments are terrible. In fact, some nights you (and Yoosung) purposefully misbehave.

But not tonight.

Tonight, you’re already too desperate for him, for them. So when Saeyoung stalks into the room with eyes so dark your entire body trembles, motioning for you to get onto the bed, you scramble onto the mattress. Jeans fall to the floor, followed by his signature hoodie before he’s climbing up after you, unbuttoning his plain dress shirt as he positions himself behind you once more.

“Pants, off,” he commands when Yoosung trails in, hands already sliding around your waist and working at your shirt. Rarely have you seen Yoosung move so fast, dirty finger forgotten as he shoves his chinos - complete with red stripe - down and steps out. Saeyoung’s fingers pause at the last button of your top to beckon Yoosung to join you, resuming as the bed dips and shifts as he shuffles to sit in front of you. “Be nice, and maybe she’ll let you touch her.” Flinching at the feather light touch of fingers tugging up, you raise your arms to allow him to divest you of your work polo. Hands are back on your breasts before you can lower them, your bra’s descent halted as Saeyoung resumes the teasing of your nipples.

Little shocks of pleasure shoot through your body, each breath more of a gasp through parted lips. Gaze locked with Yoosung’s, you watch through lidded eyes as he leans closer, his thumb reaching out hesitantly. “Can… can I touch you?” It’s a whisper, a beg, filled to the brim with desire. Exhaling sharply when pain rockets from a point on your shoulder where teeth sink in, you nod, only able to push one word out between all the other noises falling from you.

“Please.”

Eyes closing, you can feel the pad of his thumb connect with your cheek, sliding down the juice he’d left there earlier. It’s difficult to focus on that when Saeyoung’s fingers are busy taking you apart elsewhere, but soon that thumb is replaced by the wet drag of tongue and hot breath. “Tastes even sweeter when it’s on you.”

A dark chuckle comes from behind you, one breast cold for a moment before a much softer, more hesitant palm cups it. He’s always been less confident than Saeyoung, his gentleness unmistakable as he squeezes. “If that’s what you think, maybe you should try it again, hmm? Doesn’t hurt to run a few simulations…”

A few simu... !? A single finger circles your nipple, something cold and _sticky_ left behind in its wake. Your chest heaves as your breathing picks up, your entire body on fire when the same thing is repeated on the other side.

“Yeah, that’s. Yeah.” All thought is wiped from your mind when a set of lips descends upon you, sucking and licking slowly, as though taking the time to consider the flavors. Your hands find the soft hair by instinct, tangling through the locks and tugging Yoosung closer with a needy whine. You want more, you need _more_. He obliges, his suckling becoming more enthusiastic, teeth scraping and nipping along the hot flesh in a manner that drives you crazy. The mattress bounces under you but you don’t give it more than a passing thought, too wrapped up in that hot mouth.

“Yes, Yoosung, fuck…” Jolts of pleasure shoot down to your core, raining fuel on an alreading raging fire. He moans around you, the vibrations of his tongue only ramping up the sensations pumping through your body. It feels so good, but it’s still not enough. The throbbing desire of your heat, the way your panties are soaked and your thighs are slick… You need more.

Hands grasp your waist and lift you onto your knees, Yoosung’s mouth unlatching with a loud ‘pop!’ Barely a moment passes, words of protest budding in your throat before they’re stolen along with your breath. Saeyoung’s pressed flush against your back, the head of his dick sliding between your folds while Yoosung’s busy devouring the neglected nipple. With each pass of his member your hips jerk, trying to grind down against him desperately. You want him in you. No. You _need_ him in you.

“Want something?” God, even in moments like this, Saeyoung can still channel that joking tone. Tipping your head back to rest on his shoulder, you gaze up at him with unadulterated lust, lips parted just enough to sigh out an affirmation. Satisfaction blooms across the face you love, and he smirks when you release your hold on Yoosung’s hair with one hand to reach up and pluck the glasses perched on his nose. A shiver travels through you when Yoosung gives one particularly rough nip, tossing the glasses toward the edge of the bed. A storm of emotions circle in golden eyes but the moment he catches you staring, he winks.

You’re thrown off-balance when he falls back to sit on the bed once more, tugging you along with him. The world tips for a second and you pinwheel your arms to regain your balance, but the insistent way he pulls you firmly down keeps you from managing. Yoosung sits back, brows drawn in confusion but reaching out to grasp your hands when you flail at him, slowing your descent just enough for Saeyoung to snicker in amusement.

Suddenly your back is arching as you feel him plunge into you, one long thrust until he’s fully hilted. Yoosung releases your hands and you collapse back onto Saeyoung entirely, one strong arm looping around your waist to keep you in place on him while he pushes your hair to the side. Littering your neck with nips and bites, he rolls his hips forward to be even deeper in you, humming as you give a long, broken moan.

“Listen to her, hear how she sings for me?” You shudder and gasp as he shifts around inside you, exploring angles and slight position changes. It doesn’t take long before he finds a sweet spot, each movement driving him deeper inside you. Reaching behind you, you circle your arms around Saeyoung’s neck, moaning unabashedly as he settles into a steady rhythm. Even as you’re becoming lost to the pleasures he’s giving you, you have enough presence of mind to rearrange your legs and give a tentative bounce. Any hesitancy disappears as he buries his nose into the slope of your neck and groans, bucking up even harder. “I’m gonna, ahhhh, take her to the moon.” Lips press against your neck as you find a pace that works for you, your burning thighs going ignored as you lose yourself chasing your orgasm. “Gonna help me or what?”

That’s all it takes before there’s another warm body pressed against yours, the soft scratch of his clothes only adding to everything else. Yoosung’s mouth seeks your own, kissing you with a desperation mirroring your own as he grinds against your stomach. You’re vaguely aware of how sloppy your kisses are, unable to split your attention between everything; when pressure is applied to the throbbing nub between your legs it’s all you can do to keep moving your lips, every thrust, every circle, every bite drawing out moans, whimpers and nonsensical words. The fire burns hotter, higher, like the lava in a volcano rising toward the surface. Your body trembles and you feel about to combust as two sets of lips travel all over your body, twin moans music to your ears.

A growl and the sound of sloppy kisses next to you is what does it, the molten desire in you bursting through the surface to race along your veins and make you feel dizzy with ecstasy. You’re awash in a sea of gold, red and purple, every nerve in your body aflame with delight. It’s overwhelming, all this pleasure, shouting a mixture of names and incomprehensible sentences.

As you come down you feel Saeyoung’s hips stutter against you, the arm around your waist gone but Yoosung’s being pressed even closer to you so it’s easy to guess where it ended. Another couple of thrusts and then a strangled moan, Saeyoung biting down hard on your shoulder to stifle his noises.

Panting, you raise your eyes to look up at Yoosung, taking in his flushed face and sweat-soaked bangs. He’s still grinding against your leg, soft whimpers and whines peppering the air in contrast to Saeyoung’s guttural noises. A mischievous intent flashes through you in tandem with another wave of desire at how hard he is. Punishment be damned; you’re not done yet.

Yoosung’s eyes widen in surprise and his face snaps down to look at you when you release Saeyoung from your arms, reaching down to palm his erection through his underwear. The sensation of Saeyoung slipping out of you coincides with the moment Yoosung opens his mouth - probably to protest - and you take the opportunity to push up and topple Yoosung over, landing on top of him with a soft “oof!” Crashing your lips together, you slide your hands down his sides and hook your fingers into the fabric between you, rolling your hips down against him.

There’s a solid few moments of no reaction, though it’s impossible to tell if he’s stunned or worried. Then his hands slide up your legs and over your ass, pressing you down into him even more as he kisses you ferociously. One lick over the seam of his lips and he opens for you, tongue welcoming the dance yours begins.

It doesn’t take long for his breathing to become uneven and ragged, your cue to slow down almost to the point of stopping. The following whine is long and loud, earning him a chuckle from both you and the other man on the bed. Parting your lips, you give him a short peck before maneuvering down his body, fingers still curled into the waistband of his underwear. Smirking up at him, you wait until he props himself up on his elbows and meets your gaze before you peel them off of him inch by inch, thrilling at the different expressions he makes. They all exude pure desperation, his desire for you painted over every feature. Down, down, down, until they’re far enough for his dick to bob free, weeping for attention. Stopping just below the knee, you wiggle up, giggling when there’s a smack on your ass.

Leave it to Saeyoung to make sure you’re still aware of his presence.

You toss a wink over your shoulder at him, fingers ghosting up the sides of Yoosung’s member. Fingers curl into the sheets and he pants as he watches, each touch earning you a twitch. How you love teasing him, but the full-body shudder that comes right after you flick under the head reminds you how close he already is. Tease him too much and the fun will be over before you begin.

Too bad. Flattening your tongue, you lick a broad stripe up the underside of his dick, swirling it around the head as he lets out a low hiss of pleasure. Your hands rest on his thighs, the muscles tensing under your palms when you blow air on him. A soft hum is the only warning you give before you take him into your mouth, moving at a leisurely pace to swallow him down.

Two fingers wrap around the base of his shaft before you even hit your limit, hollowing your cheeks as you slow to a stop. Flicking your gaze back up, you watch him plop back on the bed and throw his arm over his face, the mattress bouncing under you. Your lips try to curl into a smile at how cute he is even like this. Your cute, cute boyfriend.

You bob your head, hopping right into a quick pace as your tongue works to trace patterns. Noises pour out of him, the kind of babbling that is a warning that he will not last much longer. Not a surprise at this point. Taking your free hand, you slide it down to cup and fondle his balls, humming as you pleasure him.

The bed shifts again and you catch Saeyoung moving out of the corner of your eye, sliding his palms up Yoosung’s stomach and giving his nipples the same treatment he gave yours. Yoosung gives a small shout in surprise and arches up, thighs trembling on either side of you.

“Sae-Sae-I-she-mmmmahhhh…”

“Shh,” Saeyoung hushes, looking down to wink at you. “She knows. She’s ready.”

As though to acknowledge him, you give Yoosung’s balls one more gentle squeeze. That must tip him over the edge as you feel them tighten in your hand and the pulsing of his dick right before the spray hits the back of your throat. You force yourself to keep moving, swallowing around him to work him through his orgasm. Wet kissing and how muffled he is is Saeyoung’s handiwork; another way to help Yoosung ride out this high longer, to make him fully aware that he’s loved - despite earlier.

When you’re certain he’s done, you lick around him one last time before pulling back to let him flop out of your mouth. Pushing yourself back to sit on your heels, you wipe your mouth and smile at both men, heart filled to the brim with love only they can inspire in you. Yoosung catches your eye first and reaches a shaky hand down to intertwine with yours, tugging you up onto his chest. Saeyoung rolls on his side next to Yoosung and snuggles in close, an arm lazily flung over the both of you.

“I love you,” you murmur, surrounded by warmth and happiness. The next few minutes are a waterfall of soft kisses and affectionate murmurs shared between all three of your, your mind the most blissful kind of blank.

Until there’s a shrill beeping from the kitchen.

“Ah! My strudel!” Yoosung shoves both of you off without ceremony, rolling off the bed and hopping out of the room, trying to put on his chinos while running. You watch, hand over your mouth, unable to contain the giggles that come over you at the sight. They only grow louder when you hear a crash and a muffled curse, rolling onto your stomach and shoving your face into the sheets to stifle them.

“Ah, that’s our Yoosungie, always getting into trouble~” A nose presses into your neck as Saeyoung slides close, an arm around your waist pulling you in close. “But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Neither would I,” you admit, turning you meet his sparkling eyes. “Neither would I.”


	2. Original Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I could potentially finish off into a SFW version, if anyone is interested in them being fluffy goofs.

The sound of feet hitting the pavement echoes back to you and you smile wearily at the young boy and his mother as they disboard the bus before you, silently mourning the day you’d lost the energy you’d possessed as a child. As though on cue, you’re forced to stifle a yawn as you follow, stepping down and shuffling forward to get out of the way of any other passengers. Thankfully your house isn’t too far from here, the alluring siren call of your bed waiting for you on the other side of the next block. Normally you don’t work the early morning shifts but the past three days have been completely composed of those and your body is exhausted. Good sleeping habits? Going to bed at a decent time to get more than three hours of shut-eye? Not in your house. Of the three living there, not a single one of you ever hits the sack before midnight. 

Yoosung was up even later than you last night. With Saeyoung also working today, it wouldn’t surprise you at all if he’s still curled up in blankets that are nearly falling off the bed. Summer break means he’s taking advantage of every moment to be carefree, doing as many of the things he doesn’t have time to do during the school year as he can.

Mostly, it’s LOLOL.

Not that it bothers you. It no longer rules his every breath, tugging him around like a puppy on an electronic leash. It’s transformed into what it should’ve been in the first place: a hobby instead of a lifestyle. 

Glancing both ways, you’re surprised that there’s no traffic to be seen as you cross the street. It’s a very nice day out; sunny with just enough clouds, not too hot, a slight breeze. Shouldn’t more people be out enjoying this? Though most might be working, and it’s becoming increasingly common for kids to stay indoors to play video games. Too bad. Their loss.

If you had more energy, you’d skip down the sidewalk that leads to the beautiful bluestone path you and Saeyoung had installed together, laughing and throwing dirt at each other the entire time. The house wasn’t in bad shape when he bought it, but that didn’t stop the three of you from customizing it as you pleased. There hasn’t been a lot done yet, but someday… someday.

The smell hits you when you’re only a couple of houses away. A pleasing aroma that causes your eyes to half-lid and mouth to water as you take in a deep breath, savoring it. Someone is baking. Your stomach grumbles and you pat it sadly; maybe tomorrow you’ll have to run to the store to pick up the ingredients to make a few pies yourself. Now that you’ve smelled it, you want nothing more than to devour some yourself.

Mind made up, you sway home in a trance-like state, imagination already running rampant with images of apple pies, cherry pies, peach pies and sides of ice cream. Spending the entire day cooking up a storm and then gorging on the fruits of your labor.

Oh. And sharing it with your boyfriends, of course.

You hum a happy melody as you turn and pad up to the door, unlocking and swinging it open in a grand gesture worthy of your friend Zen. Maybe curling up with Yoosung can wait long enough to see what your pantry is lacking and write down a list for tomorrow. Off slips your shoes and you do a small twirl, gently shutting the door at the end of it. There’s music playing, but you’re so stuck in your own mind that you don’t consider what that could mean, instead singing quietly and dancing across the living room. Eyes shut, you wiggle your hips and move your arms in sync with the tune, feeling the beat resonate all the way down to your soul. It takes control and you feel as one, grinning the moment your foot hits the linoleum floor of the kitchen. The action is smooth and controlled as you slide across the smooth surface, all exhaustion dissipated by this point and replaced by a childish glee. 

But you don’t make it very far before you thump into something solid. Solid, warm, and… laughing? Arms encapsulate you and lift you off the floor so that when your eyes flutter open you find yourself face-to-face with giant purple eyes filled with such warmth and affection that your heart could burst. The grin that had faltered for a moment at the unexpected collision grows even wider as you squeal, “Yoosung!” and close the distance between you, your lips moving softly over his. Rough, bitten, but they taste entirely of him and that’s all you care about. 

Indulging you, Yoosung luxuriates in a drawn-out kiss before eventually pulling back, his own smile radiant. “Welcome home,” he says softly, pecking you a few more times and then placing you back on the floor. One hand reaches up to adjust his slightly skewed glasses, red frames vibrant against the blond bangs hanging over his forehead. There’s no denying that he is every bit as tired as you’d figured he’d be - the skin under his lower lids is darker than normal and angry veins stand out against the whites of his eyes - yet here he is, in front of you, running the pad of his thumb across one cheek while you stare dreamily at him. 

“I didn’t expect you to be up.” 

The murmured comment draws a chuckle from him, your forehead tingling as he presses his lips to the spot between your brows. Suddenly you’re cold, his arms removed from your sides to pick up a bowl from the table. At first it’s the way the muscles of his arms move that grab your attention, following the ripples down until your gaze lands on the dusky colored fruit slices. 

Wait. Is that…?

That’s the instant your brain finally registers the fragrances in the air around you, the many different scents all weaving together to create one absolutely delectable aroma. “It’s you,” you gasp, mouth parted in surprise as you watch him begin to scoop the apples into the bottom crust of a pie. Too caught up in your daydream of baking, you’d failed to notice the very smell that had sent you there had been growing stronger as you got closer to home. The window is open, three pies nestled on the sill already. The table is chaotically lined with multiple recipes, some of them old, certains bits scribbled out or notes written along the side. Not all are for pies, either; there’s quite a selection of baked treats here. 

“There’s a bake sale at my old church,” Yoosung explains when you reach out to delicately pick up one of the older sheets of paper. “I forgot I’d promised mom that I’d make some stuff for it and I… I kinda panicked and went a bit overboard…”

The corners of your lips curl up, your imagination supplying you with a very convincing image of Yoosung hopping out of bed in a state of pure terror. Cute. “Well, it never hurts to have too much. I’m sure we can finish off whatever isn’t bought.” Springing into action yourself, you slide across the room to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Don’t suppose you want some help?” Not that you’re really giving him much of a choice, apron already in hand as you smile sweetly at him. Judging by the starstruck grin on his face, there was never a chance of him turning you down, anyway.

Time to get to work.

 

-oOo-

 

It feels like every surface in the kitchen is holding some sort of baked good; pies, cookies, cupcakes, bars, brownies, cakes, cinnamon buns. The very last thing is an cherry strudel, put together painstakingly by both of you, already beautiful as you slide it into the oven. The door snaps shut and the timer is set for forty minutes, already the smell of cherries overtaking the rest of the scents drifting throughout the room. One shared look and then you collapse into each other in unison, your giggles combining with his laughter to create a musical sound so lovely that it could enrapture kings and queens. 

“How on earth did you manage to get flour in your hair?” The white wouldn’t be so easy spot against the blond locks if not for the roots growing in. Reaching up, you bat gently at Yoosung’s hair, showering the both of you in the powder. “And so much! Did you, like… decide to use it instead of gel today?”

Wrinkling his nose, Yoosung growls playfully. “And what if I did? Would you like it? Should this be my new look?”

A snort slips from you before you can stop it. “You’ll make Zen jealous when you’re the new trendsetter.” There’s a glint in his eye that’s all too familiar before you feel something sticky swiped across your cheek. Screeching, you jump away from him, eyes landing on a finger that appears to have been dipped in the bowl the cherries had been in. “Rude!”

“Not any more rude than you teasing me about my hair,” he retorts, snickering. “It looks like warpaint. Maybe I should-” Picking up the bowl, he swipes his finger through some of the thickened juice at the bottom. “-give you a matching stripe on the other side?”

“No!” As soon as the bowl hits the counter you’re turning, ready to dart through the house to the first safe room you can find. The downright evil cackling behind you is more than enough cause for you to whip off your apron and throw it over your shoulder in an attempt to stall him, one foot already landing on the plush carpet of the living room. A plan begins to form in your mind, a map of the house cropping up as you draw your path to the bathroom on it. Two birds, one stone; you can lock him out and wash off your sticky face. 

_ Just a few more feet until I reach the hallway, and then I can go through the bedroom to try to throw him off. _

Around the chair, over the couch. The hall is but a few steps away when you hear Yoosung crash into the sofa, grumbled curses making you giggle. Such a cute klutz, never quite able to be as graceful as you. But the words of jest forming on your tongue die in an instant when suddenly you’re jerked to a stop, the cool fingers encircling your wrist yanking you around to find yourself staring up at a crooked grin and twinkling honey-colored eyes. 

How did you not hear him come in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as cutiesaeran or twitter @MysticHawke!
> 
> Also - I'm suffering some pretty severe lack of motivation. Please know I take every comment and kudos very seriously, and would appreciate any encouragement thrown my way!


End file.
